


End of Me

by SirensLastRites



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Death of the Faction, F/M, War, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensLastRites/pseuds/SirensLastRites
Summary: The Brotherhood Of Steel have taken Arthur and his son as their rightful prisoners. Nora comes up with a plan to destroy the faction that is in the Commonwealth.  To get Arthur and her son back. But there is a price to be paid and who is going to pay that price?(suck at summaries)





	1. End Of Me

**_There’s a fire burning inside me_**  
_cold steel calls out my name_  
**_Tempted to give in to the rage_**  
_Torn apart by this affliction_  
**_locked up inside myself_**  
_This life is much too young to fade._

_Ashes Remain - End of Me._

* * *

 

Arthur took down the hall as fast as he could to his sons room. He almost slipped with how fast he was going and ripped the door open and looked to see his son asleep. He stormed over picked up his son as gently as he could and took off out of the room. All he could think about was the safety of his child and the chaos that was allowing him to leave the Brotherhood of Steel. His breath coming out in harsh pants as he ran with the child in his arms.

 

He turned a corner as he knew no one would be going down and head to the door at the end. His coat flying out behind him as he moved quickly out of the building that was going up in smoke. He and Nora had worked out how to get him and their son out of this. The Brotherhood of Steel was holding him against his will now since he had stepped down as Elder. He growled as he saw one of the soldiers up ahead. The man couldn't shoot at him since he was now holding the heir to his name. If he shot him he would risk waking the child and Arthur walked up to the solider that was shaking in his boots at the look Arthur had on his face. Arthur pulled back his fist and punched the bastard down and listened as a sicking crack echoed down the hall way. He pulled himself back in gear and took off down the hallway. 

 

He felt little arms tight around him and a sleepy whimper before the child stilled once again in his arms. Nora was using the Minutemen to cause this. They had one chance to get him and their son out before they were moved somewhere else and he couldn't smuggle out letters to her. He came to the last door and looked around him before he kicked the door open. He grabbed a laser gun from his pocket and kept running. All he heard was the shouts of pain and fighting. His breathing was bordering on his lungs needing him to slow to catch air or he would fall to his knees and he couldn't allow that.

 

He kept running as Minutemen and BoS fought around him. The air smelled of that ozone smell that both factions favored. He heard Hancock laughing along with Mason from Nuka World Pack. It seemed his wife had went all out on this getting both Minuteman and The Raiders to help her pull this stunt off.

 

Mason was just a head of him with his shotgun shooting at each solider that was foolish to run up to the Alpha and take him on. Suddenly he pulled out a hammer and knocked back a powerarmored person. Arthurt took aim and shot at the suit of armor. He watched with cold detatchment as the person fell to the ground not able to raise once again. Mason saw him and headed over to him as he caught up to him they booth took off out the gate. He heard Nora yell to Gage to get the frags ready and to another person most likely Danse to get the fatman ready.

 

All he had worked for. Everything going up in smoke as if this would stop them from looking for him and the child. But they would think twice when it came to Nora Maxson. She wasn't one to mess with they would realize. You don't just take her husband and son without her doing something. They should've read his report about the Intitute being blown to kingdom come. He tighten his hold on his son as he saw the air ship nose diving into the grown as well. He felt himself shudder at the thought of all those lives on board. His wife most likely got the children off it.

 

“Kid, which one of them really pissed off the Overboss is about to die back there. I need to get you to vault 111.” Mason growled out as he shot another BoS soldier down as if it was a everyday thing. He felt his heart studder as he realized that this was all his child would grow up knowing was running in fear of a name that held a meaning to BoS. He sudden turned to Mason.

 

“Take him to vault 111. Don't dare ask me what I'm about to do. Do it!” Arthur growled out as he held his son to the raider and turned back to look at the airport that held what was soon to be left of the Brotherhood of Steel. Arthur stormed back into the fight as Mason held the boy to his chest watching the father walk back into that battle. He growled and took off with the child. They had all agreed they couldn't allow this child to be raised by the Brotherhood Of Steel like Arthur had been. 

 


	2. Cold steel calls out my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Kells face off what will happen? How will it happen. Who is left standing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope Feral21 will forgive me for the feeling of what's going to happen.

 

 ** _I ran away from the pain_**  
_always breaking down inside_  
**_Incomplete_**  
_but now I see_  
**_This won’t be the end of me_**

_End of Me - Ashes Remain_

 

* * *

 

Aiming his laser gun up in front of him the just started to shoot anyone that was in front of him. Once the ammo was spent he pulled out a pistol he carried with him. He watched as the body fell before him and kept moving. He glared at everything in his wake and watched as they moved out of his way.

 

He breathed in and out ignoring the smell of ozone and death within the air. He needed to find that bastard Kells and his pesky little bitch. He moved as if he was a ghost within the battle field. It was is if both sides don't know what to make of the lonely former Elder Maxson made his way across the battle field.

 

Hes coat flapped in the wind behind him as he moved towards where he had last seen the bastard. He pulled open the door to see both of them sitting there as if the outside world wasn't going up in smoke. The bastard stood up and held his gun in his shaky hands as the former Elder stood there with his own weapon trainned on his former undering.

 

“Hello Maxson. Hmm sounds weird without Elder doesn't it?” Kells cockily said to him and Maxson don't budge at the taunt. The smirk on Kells face was pissing him off but he wouldn't allow the older man to see that. He raised his gun and fired at the man. He watched as he staggered back and fell to one knee. He watched as the female rushed over to him and then glared at him. He smirked at her before pointing the gun on her. She stood up and pointed her own gun at him.

 

“So you've come to kill me and him? It was my idea to keep you and your son away from your wife.” She laughily said to him and he grinded his teeth. He went back to his blank face and pulled the trigger and watch her dodge each time he pulled the trigger. He growled and he saw red finally and moved with the grace you wouldn't think his body was able to do.

 

She gasped and worked on getting her dagger out and held it in front of her. He noticed he had ran out of bullets and threw the gun at her before drawing his own daggers. Each in one hand he stalked over to her as she moved out of his way not in a graceful way. Kells stood up at that moment and Arthur glared at him before throwing a dagger into the mans shoulder pinning him against the wall. Arthur turned back to the woman and she ran through the door. He smirked he now had Kells right where he wanted him.

 

“So how does it feel to have a dagger in your shoulder huh?” Arthur bragged to him and watched how the older man struggled against the weapon in his shoulder before reaching into his suit and grabbing a gun out and aiming right at Arthur. He shot him right in the thigh and once in the side. Arthur went down on his knees before the man with the gun. Pain racked his body as he stood up again the blood rushing out of his body.

 

“Before I die I plan on killing you slowly Kells. You will wish for death. YOU KILLED MY SON!” Arthur hissed out as he moved forward faster than he should be able too with the wounds he had. He grunted as another shot was heard in the room and he stepped back a step and looked down to his shoulder. He looked back up and shook his head and headed back to the man that ruined his life so far.

 

He finished walking to Kells and stabbed the man in the thigh, gut and dragged his blade across each of his arms while taking the gun while shooting Kells in the thigh as well. As Kells screamed all he heard was “ _Cold steel calls out my name, Tempted to give in to the rage, Torn apart by this affliction, locked up inside myself, This life is much to young to fade_.” As he carved into Kells body every single play he had gone through since his Sons birth........

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a 4 part something happen and well the muse wants a 4 part.


	3. They build you up just to watch you fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening now???

 

 **_The world around me_ **  
_sells an empty promise_  
**_They build you up just to watch you fall_ **  
_It’s time to meet this face to face_

_End of Me - Ashes Remain_

 

* * *

 

As Kells was about to breath his last all Arthur could think of this was to be where he died. Next to the man that had ruined his life for the past year in a half. He stood up on shaky legs as he walked to the door before turning back to look at his handy work. He threw the knife right where Kells heart was and felt himself almost fall over after throwing it.

 

Now to run from the pain, anger, betrayal and soul breaking heart ache. He stumbled from the room out onto the battle field. His coat painted blood red dropping the fluid down onto the ground as he walked. His steel blue eyes took in the once broken Boston airport. Now it was farther than broken it was just a shell of what it once was to the BoS. Arthur took in a painful gasp as he fought to keep walking. He would not fall in the middle of this place he refused not to see his beloved wife and son before he drew in his last breath. He groaned as the pain racked his body as he was coming down from the high his body had pumped into him.

 

Up ahead a few places from him stood his beloved wife her hair blowing in the wind. She took one look at him and yelled his name and took off for him in a dead run. His vison slowly slipping and the feeling in his leg was also going from where he walked with a limp and then he was on his knees as he sat there watching her run to him somewhat.

 

He smiled softly at her before his torso also started to fall forward and his eyes slide close. He waited to feel the hard ground punish his body. His broken and brused body. Kells had been hell leading up to this big battle. He had allowed others to beat him while he was in that cell. Not his face but areas that could be covered and hidden. He felt to strong arms wrap around him and he heard her voice telling him to open his eyes. He heard another part of the song in his head. _“The world around me, sells an empty promise, they build you up just to watch you fall, it's time to meet this face to face.”_ He chuckled darkly into his head as that went around it as she fought to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes.

 

“My darling Nora.... I love you... Never forget that..... Our son is with Mason.” He whispered out to her and his eyes were losing their focus as his world slipped into darkness. Nora held him to her and cried into his hair. He felt the warm tears side down the side of his skull but he was powerless to comfort her.

 

“No no no no no no NOOOOOOOO.” Nora cried and screamed. She shook him begging him to come back to her. She saw all the blood on his coat but notice most of it wasn't his and she pulled out a stem pack but knew it wouldn't do much but maybe buy sometime. She rocked back and forth with him in her arms crying and screaming. He just lay in her arms still and his chest slowly ever slowly rising and falling.

 

Gage and Hancock ran up to her and both dropped to their knees beside her looking over Arthur and looked to each other with grim faces.

 

“Come on sister, we need to get him to a doc and fast if we want him to make it.” Hancock whispered while reaching for the younger man as Gage understood him. Gage looked over to his lover and nodded. They both picked up the younger man with his wife hovering behind them as they both worked on getting him to the doctor to help him live through out the night.

Tears poured from her eyes as she walked behind them carrying her second husband to the doctor that was outside of this hell of a battle field. She couldn't believe he wasn't with their son. Suddenly the sky opened up with a down pour soaking everyone and everything with the skys tears. It was as if the heavens were also crying with her over the man she love as if he was already dead..... But to her he was.

 

 


	4. There’s a fire burning inside me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is being cared for by a doctor will he pull through?

**_Black and white melt into grey_**  
_till every truth is stripped away_  
**_When nothing’s wrong nothing’s ok_**  
_Everyone has been betrayed_

 _End of Me - Ashes_ _Remain_

 

* * *

 

As the storm raged on outside as the doctor worked on getting Arthur Maxson's wounds sitched up and on the road to healing. She pulled out many more things to help the once Elder Maxson back to full health and back to making the Minuteman/raider Overboss happy.

 

The doctor sighed as she worked on his thigh where a bullet was lodge in his thigh. She looked at his face as if anymore could leave his already paleness. Her chocolate eyes went back to the leg and she rooted around within it's blood and muscle to find that bullet so she can sew the wound closed. The one on his shoulder had gone right through not hitting anything that would damage him farther than anything. It was the thigh would bothering her. It was still bleeding. She was thinking it hit a vein he needed. She breathed out as she found it and pulled it out to see the bleeding start to slow down and she injected a stem pack into that spot as she sagged back away.

 

“Oh Arthur pull through. I don't know what Nora will do without you. Please for everyones sake pull through.” Jarnne said to the sumbering man. She pulled her gloves off and sat next to his bed side and put her head in her hands and cried. This was the hard part telling his wife he might not making through the night and that she might have to say her goodbyes.

 

She stood up and walked out of the room back to see Nora pacing back and forth. Tears just pouring down her face as she waited the news of her husband. As if she heard the doctor walking out of that very room she turned and looked up and stared at the doctor.  
  
“I can't promise you that he will make it but I can tell you that his wounds are healing it's just he has to fight to live now.” Jarnne said to the leader of Minuteman and Raiders. She watched the woman sit down with her head in her hands as tears still flowed down her face. Jarnne couldn't fat from the pain the woman was going through since she had never been married. She sat down in the other char and sighed.

 

“You can go in and see him if you want.” She whispered to the grieving woman and knew she would go in to sit next to his bed side. She watched as the woman headed into the room and heard her cry anew at the sight of her husband most likely. She felt for the other woman in that moment anew. How could he have done this to her and allowed himself to get wounded so bad that he might not make it. Damn it the doctor thought to herself with anger. 

 

Nora took a quiet step near her husband and fell into the chair next to his bed side. She grabbed his hand and held it within her own. His hand cold within her warm ones. She leaned forward and rest her head on the side of his arm as she sobbed into it. The room echoed with her sobs as she cried for the man on the bed.

 

“Damn it Arthur! Why don't you stick to the fucking plan that we had? Was it to get back at Kells did you think I would let him get back to the other Elders before you could. God why couldn't you just fucking trust me you damn asshole. Now look at you laying on this bed dying. Oh god that damn stubborness in you. Stubborn asshole of steel.” She growled out at him and sobbed at the in a brokenly manner.

 

Arthur heard her but he couldn't force his eyes open he hated himself for hurting her like this. He forced his hand to grip hers before darkness took him under once again. He wouldn't allow this darkness to embrace him and take him from his wife and son. He was still young yet and he could reform the Brotherhood of Steel hopefully. The fire within him burned bright with his will to live. But was that in the cards for him he wondered.

 

She gasped as she felt his hand squeeze hers and she looked up to see some color come back to his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be nice and give you guys a 5th and final chapter.


	5. From incomplete to being complete with his love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has woken up 3 weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone to know I NEVER planned on killing Arthur only Kells. I wanted you all to believe he was going to die only for Arthur to pull through cause he was Forged from Steel.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this story. It was a roller coaster to write cause I did cry at the thought of Arthur dying and me writing it. But I refuse to write his death and so this chapter happened.

A few weeks later Arthur had a woken up to the most god damn pain in his whole life. It even by passed the deathclaw scar pain. He gasped and turned his head to the side to see his Nora curled up in the chair asleep. He breathed in deeply and let it out slowly as he shifted to sit up on the bed he had been moved to. He looked around and notice that he was in their house.

 

“Nora?” He choked out noticing his voice was lower than normal and wondered how long he had been out for. He looked over to see a can of purefied water and he reached over and grunted at the pain in his shoulder but he got a hold of the can and opened it and lifted it to his lips and took a greedy slip only to down it within a few seconds. He leaned back into the pillow and tried to think of what happen and he stiffed at the last thing he remembered. It was like being back there on that battle field as he felt himself walk towards her but not really feeling it. He looked down to his leg to see it had a bandage on it and sighed.

 

Nora's eyes opened to see him awake and sitting up somewhat. She rushed over to him and grabbed his hand. She had worried for three weeks that if he would live or die. Tears ran down her face like rain as she looked to her husband and threw her arms around him and hugged him. But she heard the grunt of pain come from and pulled back.

 

“Oh my god I'm so sorry Arthur.” Nora whimpered out as Arthur pulled her back into him. She snuggled into him and he kissed her forhead. Her eyes met his and he sighed.

 

“I'm sorry for not listening my love, please forgive me.” Arthur told her and asked in one breath to see her lean forward and kiss him. The kiss grew passionate and the two forgot that he was still healling. Arthur pulled her into his lap as she straddled his thighs. He noticed she was in a dress and he in sweat pants. He waved his unhurt arm around her and pulled her flush against him. Their mouths working within the kiss as she rubbed against his member. Pulling a moan from the both of them.

 

Her hand slipped between them and pulled his pants down enough for him to spring out and rub against her cunt. She pulled her lips from his and gasped for air as he attacked her neck as she leaned back and his tip slipped into her and they both moaned softly. She slowly allows him to slip side her till hes fully in her and her mouth meets his once again in a deep and passionate kiss. As she rode him and he kissed her. His hurt arm he wrapped it around her back to puller back into him as his other non hurt one ran up her back and to her neck.

 

She speed up and they both knew they were going to reach the peek soon and their eyes met as his hand went down to her buddle of nerves to rub it in time with her movements. Their breathes ghosted over each others faces as the last movement from her hips sent themm both over the edge. As she arced against him and he leaned back against the pillow enjoying the way her body looked before him. As she leaned forward into him and her head on his unhurt shoulder breathing hard and he kissed the side of her head.

 

“I love you Nora. I'm sorry I scared you. I never wanted that I just wanted to make sure he could never hurt or bother us once again.” Arthur said afterwords and pulled her closer to his sweaty body. They laid there in the aftermath and enjoyed being close once again.

 

“I love you Arthur Maxson. Don't ever scare me like that. Three fucking weeks worth of scaring is enough for a life time.” Nora mumbled out before falling asleep in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter ugh it finally is finished! I don't have to be sad that I might've killed Arthur. (PS I can't kill him anyway.)


End file.
